The impossible's
by Mlle Ella
Summary: James est le nouveau coéquipier de Black Tiger. Réputée impossible, la jeune femme a un caractère de cochon. Pourtant, peutêtre qu'elle n'est pas si pire que ça quand on sait comment la prendre.
1. Une nouvelle équipe

**Une nouvelle équipe**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en batailles se tenait devant le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il entra dans ce qui avait été pendant sept ans, l'école où il avait apprit tout ce qu'il savait.

Il s'était dirigé inconsciemment vers le bureau de son ancien directeur qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Bonjour James.

-Bonjour Albus.

-Je vais en venir au point de ta convocation immédiatement. Tu es l'un de nos meilleurs éléments et j'ai décidé de te mettre sur les missions spéciales. Tu seras le nouveau partenaire de Black Tiger.

-Je vais être son combientième partenaire?

-Pour faire une moyenne générale, je dirais qu'elle en passe deux par mois. Après, ils demandent tous à être transférés.

-Elle est si pire que ça?

-Bof. Rien que tu ne peux endurer. Tu as après tout, vécu un an dans les mêmes appartements que Lily Evans.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. James la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle portait des bottes en cuir, avec des talons hauts de facilement 4''. Elle portait un _jumpsuit_, qui laissait deviner ses formes harmonieuses. (C une camisole et un pantalon dans un seul morceau.) Il arriva finalement à son visage et découvrit, que ce n'était nulle autre que la charmante Evans en question. (Beaucoup d'ironie sous-entendue dans le charmante.)

-Evans?

-Potter?

-Albus! S'écrièrent-ils en se retournant vers le vieil homme.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre avec lui.

-Lily, je crois que James est le meilleur partenaire, que vous pourriez trouver.

-Vous avez dit ça quand on est rentré en septième et regardez ce que ça a donné.

Dumbeldore sourit mystérieusement et Lily sortit furieusement de la pièce.

-Elle a raison Albus. Nous mettre ensemble est la pire chose que vous pouviez faire.

-Vous allez accomplir de grandes choses ensemble, James. Vous êtes parfait pour, au moins, travailler ensemble. Il faut seulement que vous passiez par-dessus l'image que vous aviez l'un de l'autre lorsque vous veniez à l'école.

-Oui, mais regardez notre année de préfets en chef, on a passé la moitié de l'année a essayer de s'entretuer.

-Personne ne peut prévoir les résultats de quoi que ce soit.

James se leva et sortit du bureau. Juste avant de sortir, il se tourna vers le vieil homme.

-Personne ne peut prévoir les résultats de quoi que ce soit. Sauf vous, rien de ce que vous faites n'est laissé au hasard, tout va exactement comme vous le voulez, à toutes les fois. N'est-ce pas Albus?

Il disparut dans les vieux couloirs du château.

-Sauf une fois, James, sauf une fois.

* * *

Salut, merci d'avoir lu ma fic, c'est juste le premier chapitre et il y en a au moins quatorze qui vont suivre. lol P.S. je publie tous les samedi. 


	2. Les règles de Lily

_Merci à :_

**Fanficgirl:**_Il devrait y avaoir une quinzaine de chapitres dans cette histoire._

**Hayra:**_Ce samedi-ci, puisque je suis en train de publier. Lol._

_Encore une fois, merci._

**

* * *

**

**Les règles de Lily**

James retrouva sa partenaire au bord du lac. Les poings de la jeune femme étaient tellement serrés, que ses jointures en avaient blanchi.

-Calme-toi Evans, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi.

Lily se retourna et il put voir toute la fureur contenue dans son regard.

-Il sait que je n'ai pas besoin d'un co-équipier. Alors, on va mettre quelque chose au clair tout de suite, Potter. Je fais le boulot et tu couvres mes arrières si le besoin s'en fait sentir. C'est clair?

-Eh! Tu ne feras pas toute la partie amusante à toi toute seule.

-Parce que tu considères que voler des documents au plus grand psychopathe que le monde sorcier ait connu, est amusant? Je crois que tu es mieux d'aller te faire soigner.

-Si tu ne trouve pas ça amusant, pourquoi le fait tu encore?

-Parce que la vie n'est pas seulement une partie de plaisir et que j'ai une revanche à prendre sur ce salaud.

-Mais tu aimes aussi la sensation de danger, l'adrénaline qui coure dans tes veines, en sachant que si tu te fais prendre, ta vie viens de prendre fin. Est-ce que je me trompe?

-Non, mais ça n'est pas le principal.

Ils se turent en voyant Dumbeldore arriver.

-J'ai oublié de vous donner votre prochaine mission.

Lily prit la feuille de mission.

-Non, Albus, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux? Fit-elle inquiète.

-Vous savez le pouvoir que contient cette pierre, Lily. Si Voldemort met la main dessus, ce pourrait être notre fin à tous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Du tourisme, Potter.

-Je croyais qu'on était en mission.

-On s'en va repérer les lieux, imbécile.

-Et… c'est dans un endroit touristique?

-La Tour de Londres et les joyaux de la couronne, ça te dit quelque chose?

-Très touristique en effet.

-Non, vraiment? Répondit ironiquement la jeune femme.

-Bonne chance. Essayer de revenir vivants, _tous les deux_. Fit leur ancien directeur avec un regard d'avertissement.

Ils le regardèrent rentrer dans l'école.

-C'est drôle, je n'ai pas l'impression que cet avertissement sous-entendait la présence de Voldemort et de ses sous-fifres.

-Non, cet avertissement, voulait nous dire de coopérer, pas de s'entretuer. Allez, viens, on va aller se préparer.

-Se préparer pour faire quoi?

-La mission, espèce de naze.

-J'ai mes gros doutes sur le fait qu'on va revenir tous les deux vivants de cette mission.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que si toi tu ne me tues pas, moi je vais me charger de t'assassiner, si tu n'arrêtes pas.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu ne frappes pas les filles. Alors les tuer,… ça m'étonnerais.

-Mais tu n'es pas une fille, Evans. Une fille ou une femme a des sentiments humains, ce dont tu sembles totalement dépourvue à l'exception de la colère. En sept ans, je ne t'ai vu afficher aucune autre émotion.

-Tu ne me connais pas Potter, ça règle la question. Je veux te voir dans une heure, à l'entrée du musée de la Tour de Londres, habillé en touriste américain. Ton nom de mission sera John Benson. Le mien sera Mandy Ansley.

Elle transplana jusqu'à son appart.

* * *

Reviews S.V.P. Encore merci à ceux qui lise ma fic. A + P.S. James n'est pas idiot, il faut juste qu'il s'habitue à être capable de suivre Lily. 


	3. Tourisme

**Tourisme**

James arriva à l'heure indiquée, à l'endroit indiqué. Elle n'était pas là.

Il pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi ses anciens partenaires demandaient à changer. Il fallait qu'elle contrôle tout. Si en plus elle ne suivait pas les précisions de mission qu'elle donnait, ça devait être invivable.

Il l'aperçut finalement auprès d'un garde, visiblement en train de flirter. Il ne put s'empêcher de se frustrer. Elle s'occupait de sa vie personnelle avant la mission? Alors, ça, non, il n'en était pas question.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où la jeune fille se trouvait.

-Mandy Ansley, est-ce bien toi? Ça fait si longtemps, dit James avec un gros accent américain.

-John Benson, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le mariage. Que fais-tu ici?

-Je visite évidement. Tu as un très beau pays, Mandy. Je dois dire que ça change de l'Amérique.

Lily se tourna vers le garde, qui suivait la scène avec intérêt, se demandant si le jeune homme était un ami ou un ex petit-ami ou quelque chose du genre.

-George, je te présente mon beau-frère, John Benson.

-Enchanté.

-John, attends-moi, on a beaucoup de nouvelles à échanger.

Lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase, James comprit qu'elle lui signifiait de s'en aller.

La jeune femme vint le voir après avoir fini sa conversation avec le garde.

-C'était quoi la scène là-bas?

-Je trouvais injuste que tu flirte alors qu'on est en mission.

-Je ramassais les heures de garde et de changement de garde, espèce de crétin.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir, moi. Je ne suis pas devin.

-Peut-importe, viens, on va aller voir où il faut aller.

La jeune femme prit un plan de la Tour, que l'un des guides distribuait.

-Est-ce qu'il est marqué l'endroit où est le trésor?

-Ouais.

-Parfait. Passe-moi le plan, je vais marquer les endroits, où il y a des gardes.

Lily resta muette. Elle ne s'était jamais fait parler sur ce ton là, tout le monde avait trop peur d'elle. James était parti, à toutes les fois qu'il voyait un garde, il le notait sur la carte. La jeune femme courut le rattraper.

-C'est ça que tu voulais me dire par, tu ne feras pas la partie amusante toute seule? Demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

-Exactement, lui répondit-il en souriant.

-Finalement, je crois qu'on peut bien s'entendre.

* * *

Reviews S.V.P. Merci de me lire. La semaie prochaine, je vais être obligé de ne publier que dimanche. Parce que Samedi, je vais être en vacance. Ciao. 


End file.
